A game for Chat
by AubreyAnne
Summary: Marinette finds out who Chat is and comes up with a fun way to let her kitten discover who she is in return.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was stunned- shocked even. She couldn't stop staring, eyes wide, unfocused, unseeing. Face slack, lips trembling, mind blank. A gentle breeze danced between the curl of her pigtails and the nape of her neck as her bangs swayed rhythmically in front of her vision- and still she stared.

Dropping to her knees, hands falling flat against the hot rooftop, Marinette couldn't feel the jagged pebbles protruding against the elastic of her suit, she couldn't feel the line of sweat trickling from the back of her neck down the curve of her cheek, or the hot sunlight that was the cause of it- and still she stared.

Breathing was hard, like trying to swallow gulps of margarine around each heaving gasp- vaguely she wondered if this tightness in her chest was panic, if hyperventilating was a normal reaction to what just happened- and still she stared.

Because Marinette had just seen her partner, her _Chaton_ , her gangling mess of arms and legs in black leather, land in an empty alley way and release his transformation. It took only one flash of vibrant green light, a couple of murmured words, and the sight of a small black creature flying into a blond boy's open shirt, before Marinette understood- before she knew- before all of the little signs that she had been unconsciously ignoring, connected in her mind to form one conclusion: Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

The blond hair, the impossibly green eyes, or that small, gentle laugh when they were all alone on patrol. How had she missed it? The terrible sense of humor, the shoulder touches, each and every look and battle and flirtation and time that he jumped in front of an attack meant for herself... it had always been him.

It had been Adrien who complained about high heels after Reflecta- it had been Adrien that she had lost in Timebreaker- it had been _Adrien_ who she had kissed to break the control that DarkCupid had over him.

And suddenly, Marinette was laughing, laughing so hard that her body gave out weakly and she rolled onto her back, air expelling from her lungs accompanied by the most manic, joyful, utterly shocked laughter that she had ever heard- all because she now knew!

There hadn't been two boys that she was drawn to- she didn't have the boy that she loved and the partner that she trusted with her life- she had one amazing, fun, flirty, complete dork of a guy who kept up with an _insanely_ busy schedule and was still able to save Paris with her whenever things went badly.

Lucky. This is the first time that Marinette truly understood the namesake that she had been entrusted with- she was the luckiest person in the world. All of this time, her Chaton was sitting just out of arms reach, far enough away that all she needed was to lean forward, across her desk, and tap him on the shoulder.

Tingles of heat spread quickly across the bridge of her nose- how many times had she been incapable of talking with Adrien only to turn around and tap his nose, or ring his bell, or swing through the night sky as the last remnants of sunlight blinked back at them from windows.

How many times had they come close to knowing who the other was? If he had only opened that closet door as her time ran out, or if he had questioned why Ladybug couldn't be there for Marinette's date with Evillustrator, or if they had only _opened their eyes_ during the Dark Owl incident... Oh! Tikki, that little sneak, she must have seen him and hadn't told her!

The sun still beat down heavily, leaving warm marks on all of her exposed skin, as her laughter slowly lessened and trailed off. Marinette could feel the strain of her cheek muscles due to the smile she was sure would be permanently fixed there for the rest of the day. A small groan escaped her as her hands draped over her face, the heat once more dusting across her nose. What should she do now?

First things first, Marinette needed to get home. Chat had used his cataclysm well before her in the battle this afternoon, but she knew her time was running low as another beep sounded from her earrings. Regaining control of her body, limbs which felt numb and unsteady, swaying ominously as she flung her yo-yo out to begin the short trek home, her mind once more drifted onto her partner. What now, what now... it was only fair that she tell him- he had been anxious to know since the very beginning- and yet, how to do it?

Adrien didn't seem nearly as imposing as he had before- knowing that the model often made cat puns and shamelessly flirted with her on a regular basis did wonders for a girl's confidence- so Marinette supposed that she could let him know at school. Would it be better to let him figure it out with clues or should she just tell him?

Obviously it would be quicker just to spit it out, whether at school or after the next akuma or on their next patrol... but where was the _fun_ in that? This is her partner, her Chaton, her crush that was forced into a regimented schedule with hardly any time for his own enjoyment- perhaps a game would bring more joy into his life- perhaps some key clues- a note or two throughout the day from his dear Ladybug.

With a plan forming in her mind, Marinette landed on her balcony with a soft thump and entered into her bedroom. A sudden embarrassment welled within her chest as her eyes scraped over the photos tacked into the wall above her desk. Oh, had Chat ever been in her room? Had he ever seen the wall of his face plastered in his classmate's room?

With a heavy sigh, Marinette released her transformation before grabbing a spare cookie from her purse for her tired kawami.

"Mari-" The small being's voice died with one look from her chosen.

"Hush now Tikki and rest, I'm still thinking things through. Eat up while I take these down and then you and I will be having a little talk." Green eyes stared out blankly from photo after photo as Marinette took her time examining her favorites before placing them into her desk drawer. She couldn't _believe_ that she hadn't seen it before. She had prided herself on knowing Adrien's whole schedule... and she had missed the most important thing!

She huffed in annoyance with herself as she removed the pull down agenda from her ceiling. How had she been so blind?

"Tikki," Marinette began in a defeated tone, "why couldn't I tell that Adrien was Chat Noir?" Her friend's large blue eyes stared at her with a mixture of shock and pity.

"It's- it's the magic of it... a glamour, if you will, that helps to protect the both of you." The petite god floated nearer to Marinette's head. "Even the most obvious connections will be masked... only specifically seeing the transformation will be able to break through the effects."

"Huh. So what you're saying is that if I want to tell Chat who I am, I'll need to find a way to transform in front of him..." Her plan was already shifting and adapting to how she wanted to tell her partner. "Is it okay if I tell him, Tikki? It's only fair... I think he should know me... besides, I don't think I can keep it from him if I have to see him every day at school."

"I've told you from the beginning, my little bug, follow your heart and you'll know when the right time is." Marinette moved slowly to her chaise, body heavy with thought.

"I- I think it's time, Tik. I've kept it from him for over a year; this- this will help us be better partners... right?"

The small god nodded in agreement before a large grin spread across her chubby cheeks. "I'm so glad I can finally talk with you about this! It was so hard not being able to tell you Adrien was Chat Noir before now but I'm blocked by the magic of the glamour."

"I still can't believe I couldn't see it before now!" Clapping her hands together, Marinette steeled herself for what she had to do tomorrow. "Let me go grab you a couple more cookies from downstairs and then you can help me plan! My Kitty won't know what hit him."

After hours of thinking, scheming, writing letters, and daydreaming, Marinette sat satisfied in her bedroom. She would have to be quick, she would have to be sneaky, and she would have to hold herself back until the very end for the reveal … but she really believed that Chat would appreciate what she was trying to do and she didn't want to deprive him of any part of it.

The next morning, she and Tikki were up early- there were a couple of things that she needed to get into place before the school day started- mainly, she had to find a way to sneak the first note into Adrien's locker without anyone noticing.

It turned out to be surprisingly easy; Marinette was quickly learning that not a lot of students tended to show up an hour before first bell and the ones that were milling about were all half asleep, barely paying any attention.

She made her way steadily towards her partner's locker, asked Tikki quietly if she would faze through to unlock it, and then laid the first note deliberately so that Adrien would see it straight away. Now all she had to do was wait for him to arrive and then her plan would be put in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal Monday for Adrien. He was woken up at 6:30 precisely, expected to shower and dress for a prompt breakfast at 7:00, given his strictly managed timetable of events for the day, and then ushered into his family's limo to be transported back into a life with friends and people who cared about him.

The car shook as one of the tires bounced agitatedly into an open pot hole and Adrien stared longingly out of the tinted windows at his classmates who were allowed to walk to school. What he wouldn't give for a bit more unstructured freedom from his Father's plans for him. What he wouldn't give to feel like what he wanted actually mattered. What he wouldn't give to feel more like his superhero persona on a more daily basis.

Things have plateaued since the joy of being able to attend a real school with real friends wore off. It wasn't that he was unhappy- this was actually the happiest he could remember being since before his father had locked him away- but Adrien was feeling stuck.

His life was rotating in an ever revolving metronome of sleep, school, modeling, extra classes, Akuma battle, and patrol. Nothing surprised him, nothing fazed him, and nothing seemed able to break him out of this funk that he had slowly been slipping down into over the past couple of years.

The slight grind of the back breaks stopping the car, a hurried 'thank you' to his body guard as he was wished a good day, and the chatter of his classmates amplified by the large courtyard accompanied his way up the concrete steps and through the wide double door entrance.

Adrien's feet scuffled a bit against the shiny tiled floor and the intermittent _squawk_ of his rubber sole as he walked was making him cringe and grit his perfectly shaped teeth together. His annoyance must have been palpable to those around him, because, without even looking up from the discolored grout lines graphing out the floor, he was graced with a straight shot to his personal locker without having to dip and weave around his peers.

He gave his silent thanks to whomever was playing with his luck today because most of the times when he was in one of these moods he had a horrendous experience which often involved knocking into no less than 3 people, harshly jostling into at least 5 doorways, and lashing out unfairly towards one of his friends. Adrien knew that most of the time he was able to keep up his over enthusiastic, glad to be here, happy to talk with anyone, model behavior personality… but days like today, where everything felt mundane and hopeless, he couldn't quite keep the disdain for his life from seeping out between the cracks of his psyche.

What he needed was something abnormal to happen. Not a new Akuma- even those had drifted into a category of something that he expected- not a new subject to study or a new friend to talk to, he didn't even really want to spend the evening patrolling with his Lady- as enjoyable as her company was, even their time together has gotten stale with always trying to keep personal information from each other.

No, what he needed was for something to surprise him. Something to shake up his preconceived notions of what it all meant. Something that could spark the fire of desire once more into his steady heartbeat.

Something like the red and black spotted envelope resting peacefully up against his French History book.

A pulse of adrenaline shot through him as he reached a shaking hand up to grasp the inconspicuous looking paper. Who could have put this here? Had it been there all weekend? His name was printed in large, looping letter across the front and he noted with amusement that whoever had written it doted their 'I's with miniature hearts.

With that revelation, a new idea of what this was shot a jolt of panic through his veins. Was this a love letter? Did someone slid this through the slated vents at the top of the locker and it just so happened to land with perfect precision? Would he be forced to let a nice girl down easy while explaining that he loved someone far too precious to him to let go of?

With a shake of the head, golden locks flopping into a more Chat-like appearance, Adrien decided he was getting ahead of himself. The best way to know what was in the note was to read it. With a stealthy glace around the hall to make sure that no one was watching, the young man delicately opened the envelope and pulled out the pink lined notebook paper from inside.

"What's that kid?" A small voice drifted up into his ears before he took a quick glance down at the cat kwami peeking out of his inside shirt pocket. His shoulders hunched up with uncertainty before he answered.

"No clue. It was in my locker though… suppose I should read it before class…" That way, he decided, if it was a love note then Nino wouldn't have the opportunity to tease him about it. Unfolding the letter and gently running his finger along the back of the crease to flatten it out more, Adrien was greeted with the same looping letters and heart-dotted 'I's before his vision went fuzzy as panic once more stunned his brain.

 _'Dearest Chaton.'_

Chaton. The name bounced off the corner of every piece of his mind. Chat. Someone had connected him to his alter-ego; there was no other explanation. He could feel the edges of the thin piece of paper slipping through his loose finger tips and he reflexively tightened his grip, crumpling the edge of the note before it could drop to the floor.

Breathe. The sounds of slamming lockers, hundreds of footsteps on tile, and the voices of teenagers talking excitedly covered the forced in and out of each trembling breath that Adrien took. His eyes were closed and he had to give himself a small pep talk before he could continue on and read what this mystery person had written.

 _'Dearest Chaton,_

 _The Chat's out of the bag, I'm afraid. You really ought to look up to the rooftops to make sure that no one is peering down on you as you de-transform next time, Kitten. I guess it's a good thing that your partner was the only one who saw you._

 _I'll admit, knowing that you are who you are sent me into a bit of a panic and had me questioning how well I knew you. I was kicking myself for not noticing the similarities until my kwami told me that the magic of the miraculous' shield even those closest to us from the truth… no wonder I didn't recognize you sooner._

 _Now that I know your secret, it's only fair that you know mine. But how can I just come out and say it after all of this time that you've been by my side? Let's have a little fun first, what do you say?_

 _So, just for today, if you want to play along, leave school right now and come find me._

 _You'll find your next letter at the base of where we defeated Stoneheart together. Our first Akuma battle… it feels like it was so long ago, but that day I knew that you and I? We'd be unstoppable._

 _With Love, Your Ladybug_

 _P.S. What are the odds that we would go to the same school?'_

Adrien couldn't breathe- he'd been trying to the entire time that he had been reading, but his body seems to have staged a revolt against his frantic mind. His Lady knew who he was. She wanted him to know who she was. She had just sent him a note with her love signed at the bottom. She went to his school.

How could she have been so close? He swore that he would know her on sight- that his heart would be able to recognize her- that there was no magic in the world that could keep her identity secret if he was ever to cross her path- well, he'd been wrong apparently.

Plagg was furiously swatting at the underside of his chin trying to alert him to the empty hallways and the ringing late bell, but he couldn't pay attention because somewhere out in the city that they protect, a Lady in red was waiting for him.

Dashing out the front doors as quickly as he could, Adrien found the nearest empty alleyway, called on his transformation, pounced his way eagerly onto the familiar rooftops, and flung himself haphazardly towards the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. His imagination was running wild trying to think of what the next note would say and where this day would ultimately lead him.

As he zeroed in on the brightly colored red and black spotted enveloped securely taped the one of the massive iron legs of the monument and out of reach of the masses, Adrien couldn't help but rejoice in the unexpected turn that his day had taken.

This was exactly what he had needed to shake him from his funk.


	3. Chapter 3

With trembling hands, excitement overwhelming each nerve ending in his body, Chat gingerly slipped a clawed nail into the envelope that held his Lady's next words. He was hunched in an alleyway not far from the Eiffel Tower- he didn't want the civilians to see him and start to worry about a potential Akuma attack- and his heart was beating a rapid pace against his ribs, flushing his face a bright pink.

This letter was written on the same pink stationary paper as the last and Chat could just faintly catch the smell of vanilla wafting from the folded paper that he hadn't been able to smell with Plagg's added power. Eagerly, he began to read.

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _Stoneheart was the first Akuma victim that we faced together and without you, I wouldn't even still be here. After I let the butterfly escape and multiply, my confidence was at an all-time low- I had even tried to pass on my miraculous to someone that I thought would make a better Ladybug- but you were there to support and encourage me._

 _Without your kind words and gentle push, I never would have felt like I could handle the responsibility that these earrings had placed on me, I never would have had so many incredible adventures and accomplishments against Hawkmoth, and I never would have grown to know you the way that I do now._

 _I am so thankful for everything that you have done for me, Chaton, and I'm not sure if there is any way that I can truly repay you for your kindness that day, but I can promise you that I will spend every day trying._

 _The next letter is on the roof of where the Bubbler threw your surprise birthday party._

 _With love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. My favorite color is pink, but the green of your eyes is a close second.'_

One long, slow breath and then another. Chat was having a hard time keeping the corners of his mouth from splitting his face due to the large smile placed upon it from Ladybug's words. He had never known that she had almost given up, he didn't know how close he had come to losing her even after they had just met, and he most certainly didn't know that he was the reason that she stayed.

Pride. It filled up his chest until the feeling was overwhelming and the tickle at the corner of his eyes threatened tears. Adrien had never felt so proud of himself before. Being Chat came naturally to him, he liked saving Paris and its citizens, but he had never really felt like he was doing more than anyone else would when put in the same situation. Reading those words, though, he felt appreciated for just being himself… he felt like he had really done something right and his reward was being able to get to know the wonderful woman who has consumed him from that very first day.

She had signed her love once more. Did she know how those two little words sent his heart madly dashing? Was she giving her love as a partner… or was it something more? He had to know- he had to find her as soon as possible. Adrien was sure that once he saw her, once he could look into those beautiful blue eyes, he would have his answers.

Stuffing the papers into his carrying pocket, Chat stood and dusted the grim off of the black leather before thinking. He knew where the next letter was, it would be on the roof of his own house, but he needed a way to get there without anyone seeing him. Of course, they wouldn't know that he was actually Adrien skipping out on school, but it would look suspicious if one of Paris' heroes was seen sneaking around atop the Agreste Manor in the middle of the day.

Flipping open his baton, he took note that it was barely past 9am, before noticing a small message blipping in the corner just waiting for his attention.

 _'Cat-ch me if you can.'_

Chat knew, he just _knew,_ that if anyone caught sight of his expression as he flew over the rooftops of Paris a few moments later, that they would see the utterly besotted smile gracing his pale pink lips- he couldn't help it… his Lady had sent him a pun.

With eyes sweeping the skyline in hopes of catching a glimpse of red from his partner, Adrien bounded his way over to his house without a care of being seen. He couldn't muster the energy to worry about silly things like that with his Bug out there waiting for him.

The sun reflected off of the grey exterior of the building and the large walls of glass blinding the cat superhero for a few seconds before clawed boots touched down on the rough surface of the roof. It only took a minute of searching before spotting the small red and black envelope taped onto the HVAC system, almost glowing against the shiny silver.

Without a second pause, Chat tore into the delicate paper, hungry for more. He wanted to find more clues, he wanted to see the swooping handwriting with cute heart-dotted-'I's, but what he wanted more than anything was to read more of what his Lady had to say… because he knew that it would all lead back to her.

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _I never was able to wish you a proper Happy Birthday- every chance that I had was somehow interrupted and then it was too late. This party was one of those chances._

 _I first arrived as Ladybug, suited up and ready to take on the Akuma holding everyone hostage, but then I saw Chloe dragging you into a slow dance… it was the only time that I used my Lucky Charm for selfish reasons, and let me just tell you that Tikki gave me quite the talking to for it. But, in my defense, I couldn't take the heartache of seeing you dance with someone else._

 _That was the day that I realized that I needed to keep the priorities of Paris above my own wants and desires- if I hadn't have acted selfishly, no matter how much it bugged me, then we could have stopped The Bubbler much sooner._

 _Go to the place that Lady Wifi locked you up if you want to find your next letter._

 _With love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. I babysit in my free time.'_

She was… Ladybug was jealous… over him dancing with Chloe? Was… did Ladybug _like_ him? Was he the guy that she had turned Chat down for? Who did he know who liked pink and babysat? Why were her clues so frustratingly vague? Why couldn't he think of who in his school might fit into those descriptions?

Chat was pacing along the expanse of the manor rooftop, he did this often in the black of night after patrols and it had become one of his more annoying habits while he thought. Plagg would tease him endlessly about wearing marks into the expensive white carpet of his bedroom while ranting about his father or his partner.

With a frustrated groan, he ran a hand through the tousled blonde locks of hair, and tried to calm his racing mind. He just couldn't think! This was one of the most important things to him, and yet he couldn't picture his Lady without her signature red and black mask. The suspense was going to drive him mad.

With a huff of indignation, Chat turned his mind onto trying to remember what freezer Alya had locked him in while Akumatized. At least he knew it was somewhere in the giant Hotel plastered along the horizon to his right and, shrugging off his annoyance with himself, he used his baton to vault himself towards his next destination.

She goes to my school. She likes pink. She likes Adrien. She babysits. She goes to my school. She likes pink. She likes Adrien. She babysits. She goes to my school. She likes pink. She likes Adrien. She babysits.

The clues that he had learned so far played like a skipping record through his mind as he made his way into the kitchens of Le Grand Paris Hotel. It was like an itch in the center of his back, clawing at the edge of his mind but he was unable to scratch it.

With permission from the head chef, Chat was able to duck in, snag the envelop, and retreat to the top of the hotel to read his note in peace. He hesitated, laying the note against his forehead as his eyes slipped closed… what if he couldn't figure out who she was? What if despite all of these clues… all of the effort put forth by his Lady to try and let him figure it out… what if he couldn't crack the code? Would she still tell him? Would she be offended that he didn't know?

His heart couldn't take the hit if she refused to tell him. He had been barely hanging onto the hope that she would eventually feel comfortable enough with him to share identities before this game even began this morning. How could he go back to pretending that it was okay that he didn't know?

The stress was beginning to get to him. Adrien had to exert much more energy to open this letter- the emotional toll of this game had him in tatters and he hoped that he would soon be getting to the end, if only for the fact that he would get to see her again.

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _I was so afraid for you… afraid of losing you to something as silly as hypothermia. With all of the danger that we place ourselves in each battle, I had never thought that either of us would be taken out by something so simple, but when I finally managed to get those pause buttons off of the freezer and saw the blue of your lips and the way that your body shivered… I was so afraid._

 _Even at that point, Kitten, you were so important to me. You're my partner, my best friend, the one person that I can't imagine not being in my life and I had almost lost you due to my overconfidence and carelessness._

 _This was the battle that taught me not to take you for granted- you are so precious, I can't ever take what you do for me and for Paris for granted._

 _Across the city, you'll find the next letter where Timebreaker attacked after her watch was smashed._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. One could say that I'm well_ bread. _'_

Was that a bread pun? Chat felt like an epiphany was just out of arms reach… just beyond the grasp of comprehension. Did his Lady have something to do with bread?

Adrien knew that he had wished for something to shake his boring routine of a life up, but perhaps this was too much. Why did it have to be so agonizingly frustrating to learn so much about the person that he loved, and yet not be able to picture her true name? He knew that it was on the tip of his tongue…

With his mind still muddled over the last clue, Chat aimlessly made his way towards the courtyard of his school where he knew the next clue would be patiently waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien must have made a mistake. Usually his memory for events was pretty spot on, but he had already circled the courtyard of the school looking for the tell-tale red and black envelope three times and was coming up empty. To be positive, he jumped sure footedly around the back side of the building to see if Ladybug had hidden it out of sight of passing eyes, but he found nothing.

Had Alex and Kim held their race here? He could remember the day only faintly. The two classmates had had a bet… one to see who was faster… the whole class had gathered to cheer them on… Marinette had made a banner.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Adrien wondered why his memory of the day seemed to be just a foggy haze. There had been two Ladybugs, he knew that much for sure, but once Timebreaker was purified he was never given an explanation as to why…

With clawed boots smacking against the hard concrete, Adrien weighed his choices. He could either call Ladybug and double check where he was supposed to be looking, but that felt too much like failure for his taste, or he could drop the transformation and run the risk of asking one of his classmates where the race was held over a year ago. Would anyone remember?

Overhead, the school's bell rang out suddenly and Chat jumped in surprise as he could pick up the increased student chatter and scraping of chair legs against the tiled floors. He looked skyward and noticed the sun high above him, it must be the lunch hour- no better time to ask someone than right now, he supposed.

With a quick bound towards the nearest empty alleyway, Adrien released his transformation, fed Plagg a piece of well-earned Camembert cheese, and stuffed his hands into his front pockets before strolling back towards the school doors which were now over flowing with students headed out to find food.

With sharp eyes, it was easy for him to spot the distinct curly brown hair and vibrant headphones of his best friend who had his arm slung around the voluptuous shape of his ever present girlfriend. He could only hope that someday he and his Lady could be that close and comfortable with one another.

"Nino! Alya!" The blonde shouted to gather their attention; it was almost comical how both heads snapped towards him with matching looks of confusion.

"Adrien; man, where have you been all day?" Nino tossed up his free knuckles for their customary greeting.

"I've, uh, been around… Kind of trying to find someone… It's- it's kind of important." His face flamed with the heat of his blush as both of his friends stared blankly at him. What could they possibly be thinking?

"You're not trying to find Marinette are you?" Alya finally quipped. "She's absent as well and hasn't been answering any of my texts." For emphasis, she waved her cell phone in her free hand making the little ladybug charm clack against the hard cover.

"Um, not-not that I know of." He responded hesitantly. "I mean- no? I don't think I'm looking for her…" Adrien couldn't understand why he was feeling so unsure all of a sudden. He wasn't looking for Marinette specifically… but Ladybug could be anyone… could she really have been sitting behind him the whole time? He took a moment to try and fit his Lady's mask over the image of the shy girl that he held in his mind, but a sharp pain in his shoulder snapped him out of his contemplation.

His eye found Alya's raised hand as she pulled it away after pinching him. "Sorry." She didn't look very remorseful. "You blanked out on us for a minute there. So you haven't seen her while you've been playing hooky?"

Adrien shook his head. "If I do run into her, I have her text you though."

"So you're not coming back for the afternoon classes?" Nino managed to interject before Alya could say something else. Once more Adrien shook his head.

"No, this is too important to me. Speaking of which, do you guys remember where Alex and Kim had their race when she became Timebreaker?" He rubbed the back of his neck as his two friends shot him another blank look.

"Uh," Alya finally managed to mutter, "It was at the Trocadero… what does that have to do with whoever you're trying to find?"

"The Trocadero! Of course!" Adrien completely bypassed Alya's question as he tossed up a hand in farewell and started to back away towards the street. "Thank you! I'll see you both tomorrow!"

And then he was off once more, dodging around all sorts of pedestrians in his pursuit of finding the next clue and keeping an eye open for the first available location for a discreet transformation.

Plagg's head was poking out slightly from his inner pocket and making comments about how he was glad they were taking the day off of school to get some fresh air but that he wished the day included more napping and cheese opposed to all of this running and work.

Finally finding a secure place, Adrien once more became Chat before racing off to make up the time that he had lost in searching the school grounds. Hopefully his note would still be there and his Lady would still be waiting.

The Trocadero was crowded, pedestrians and tourists were shuffling on their way and Adrien was having a hard time thinking of where the next clue might be when he saw it tapped just out of reach of those on the ground. Sprinting forward in his eagerness, his snatched it up before those around him were any wiser and bounded onto the nearest roof to read the precious words that would bring him closer to finally knowing.

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _If I was afraid of losing you when we faced Lady Wifi, I was terrified when we faced Timebreaker. She actually managed to take you from me. You brave, heroic, self-sacrificing, dummy… you took a hit meant for me and I held you as you literally faded from existence in front of my eyes and I have never been so terrified._

 _How could I bring you back? Timebreaker was already gearing up to head to the past and if she left me behind, there was no way that I could save you… my luck must have played some part in that day because I was able to grab on just in time to be transported back with her and then there you were. You were alive, you were joking, and I had never been so relieved. Honestly, I felt like a part of me had been taken when I watched you disappear… it's the part of me that has always known that we were two halves of a whole. I know I can't ask you to stop taking hits for me, but please… I can't lose you like that again._

 _If you visit the painting that Copycat stole, you'll find the next clue._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. People have told me that I'm fashionable… I'd say that I'm more known for being fashionably late.'_

Oh. He had been erased? Could that be why he couldn't remember that fight in much detail? Chat couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut as he imagined dying… he hadn't even known that he had almost been lost. He could have just… been gone. His father would have been left with no one. His friends would have never known what happened to him. Ladybug would have had to live with that for the rest of her life.

This was… this was not what he had expected to learn today, but Adrien was glad to know now… he would just have to be more careful to know what an Akuma could to do him with their powers… but he would still take the hit if it meant losing his life instead of his Lady's.

Chat tried to push those negative thoughts to the back of his mind for evaluation later on when he had more time to think. Instead he focused on the post script. Fashionable… late… why couldn't he decisively match a name to the traits? The image of his other absent classmate once more flashed into his mind. She was into design… but, she couldn't be… could she?

All of his thoughts were spiraling around in his head in an ever dizzying rotation, so Chat forced them away once more. Focus on the task at hand. He could do this, he could follow the clues and find her; that's what she wanted, wasn't it? She wanted him to find her.

This one thought seemed to anchor him enough to get moving once more and he vaulted himself off towards the Louvre to visit the famous Mona Lisa painting and see if he could share the same smile when he read the next letter from his love.

It turns out that the Louvre now had a safety precaution against allowing Chat in to see their collection. Cursing Theo once more for taking on his appearance, he had to wait impatiently as the museum curator found a way to retrieve the envelop that was taped above the painting's left corner.

What felt like hours later, but was in all actuality only about 20 minutes, the curator was once more standing in front of the agitated hero while handing over the strange item. She vaguely wondered how it had been placed so closely to the rare piece of artwork, but decided it was a question best left unanswered. Chat thanked her profusely for the assistance before shaking her hand and giving her a two fingered salute.

As he settled against the nearest bench, he was once more caught up in the swooping letters of a girl he has known for over a year. How could the simple fact of knowing what her hand writing looks like send his heart on a mile dash against his insides? How could learning such little things as her favorite color make his face light up in her favorite shade? How could each nice word written about their time together over the past year send church bells ringing in his ears? How could he love her so thoroughly without being able to think of her real name?

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _This Akuma put us to a test. You and he were exact copies of one another and it drove me mad not being able to tell you apart, but your quick thinking was just what we needed to succeed. I should have known at the time, but you've been proving to me over and over how much you care about me. I thought that only one of you really loved me, and I thought that you had him point it out as a way for me to recognize that he was the imposter, but I didn't realize it then that you have always been the one to truly love me._

 _I know now, though. You have always been the only one to see me despite the mask that I wear, and I'm hopeful that once you know who I am, it will continue to be that way._

 _One of my favorite days happened when Kung Food tried to cook Chloe into a stew- find the next note on the top of that building._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. I never could get a hang of speaking foreign languages.'_

He knew she wasn't around him, but the blush adorning his tan cheeks would have been blinding had his mask not been covering most of it. He swore to himself on that first day that he would love whoever was under that mask, and now he was even more positive of that fact.

His Lady knew how much he loved her. His heart had never been so full- no more gentle rebuffs of his affection- no more pushing him away after a particularly blatant amount of flirting- no more lonely nights wondering when she would take his feelings seriously.

A small blip from his communicator filled the silence around his bench. A new message was waiting for him.

 _'Only a few more Kitten, I'm waiting patiently_ fur _you.'_

No- _now_ his heart had never felt so full. A smile cracked his features in half as he jumped up, stuffing the letter into a safe pocket, and raced off to the top of the hotel that he knew so well.

He would find her soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The midday sun was scorching as Chat pole vaulted himself onto the rooftop of a building that he'd known since childhood. He had spent many afternoons playing make believe and dress up with Chloe while their moms both sat conversing over their newest film project, and he had come to think of the hotel as a kind of second home. It was a place that he often thought of fondly, filled with golden hair and bright eyes and gentle smiles that were so agonizingly missing from the mansion that his father kept him in.

He hadn't been on a play date in years- not that he missed his games of make believe, but he missed the memory of his mother that Chloe had helped him keep sheltered and protected. Adrien thought longingly of the days before both of their moms had left and he made a mental note to check in with his old friend to see how she was holding up.

But that was a priority for tomorrow- today, he still had a mission to accomplish… he had a Lady to find and a mystery to solve.

I stead of finding the boldly colored envelop that he had been anticipating, Chat's sharp gaze came to rest on a small wicker basket laid out on a plaid blanket. With the curiosity to match his namesake, he took small steps towards the strange set up while sweeping the area for any other people who may be up there.

No movement except for the flutter of a couple of pigeons caught his eye and so he proceeded to kneel down and examine the small, brightly colored, post it note attached to the basket.

 _'Even Kittens need to eat- I made these especially for you. Enjoy!'_

Now that the idea was planted in his head, Adrien felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't even realized that it had been hours since he was given breakfast and as he shifted the cloth in the basket, he was suddenly overcome with the smell of delicious baked good that made his mouth water.

How had he gotten so lucky as to deserve this? Chat grabbed one of the fluffy, perfectly browned croissants and stuffed it into his ravenous mouth. Flavor exploded from the pastry and a low groan slipped from the depths of his throat. Adrien wasn't allowed to eat baked goods that often, but compared to what he had sampled from the Dupain- Cheng's shop, these ranked just as good if not better in taste.

Munching happily on a second one, Chat shifted the cloth to get a better view of what was inside. There were croissants, frosted cookies, and a few assorted macaroons- all of his favorites. Huh, there was that feeling again- the one that had him straining to match a face with a name- the one that made him frustrated beyond belief at his inability to do just that.

It had to be the magic of the miraculous'… Hadn't his Lady's first letter said that she hadn't been able to piece it together before she had seen him de-transform? Sighing, Adrien supposed that he might just have to be patient a bit longer. There was no use in dragging his mind in circles if he literally couldn't make the connection until he saw her… right?

Which reminded him, he still had a letter to find. It hadn't been in the basket but as he lifted it up to search below, he found it resting serenely against the clashing pattern of the blanket. Sucking the ends of his gloves to clean off any crumbs, he carefully split open the seal and began reading those cute looping letters.

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _Up until the point where I saw your transformation drop, I had no idea how much you actually did for me. I knew that you were there each and every Akuma attack, but that is only the tip of the iceberg… how could I have known that you were so close to me in my day to day life? Who would have thought that you would be helping me out even when I had no idea that it was you without the mask?_

 _You've done it over and over and over again and each time my heart has fallen a little bit more for your charms. If you don't stop, I'm not sure how much farther I have left to fall._

 _Do you remember where we faced off against Animan? Visit the animal that started it all to find the next note._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. creativity isn't only limited to my Ladybug half.'_

He's helped her as Adrien… Of course Chat could recount the times that his civilian self had stepped in to fight before being able to transform, but he couldn't think of any instances that Adrien has helped out any other civilians… at least not any more so than most people would offer to help.

Why would she bring this up in connection to the Kung Food incident? Did he help anyone while he was transformed as Chat and she's referencing that? With a shake of the head, he realized that he was doing it again… Adrien was running his mind around an unanswerable question when he really should be focused on her gratitude.

The heat gracing his cheeks was proof of the words she had written about falling for him. Could he be such a lucky cat? He grabbed one of the cookies to munch on while mulling it over in his brain. "I'm not sure how much farther I have left to fall." That sure sounded life an admission of some sort of attraction to him… it might not be that she full on _loved_ him, but at the very least she liked him as more than a friend… as more than a partner.

Chat sat on that blanket for much longer than he had anticipated. It wasn't that he wasn't eager to get moving on so that he could finally see her again, but he wasn't particularly excited about reliving this next Akuma attack. He still woke up some nights screaming her name after witnessing her jump behind the razor sharp teeth of a Tyrannosaurus Rex… it was something that he didn't think he would ever forget.

A small ding issued from his baton and his heart skipped a beat knowing that it was another message from the woman he loved.

 _'No time for cat naps, Chaton. I'm only two clues away and I'm waiting for_ mew _.'_

As a grin flirted across his features, he wondered idly if Ladybug was watching him. Was she enjoying this game of hers… was she delighting in every blush or smile that would light up his face after reading her words? He hadn't caught sight of the distinct red of her suit all day, but he wasn't about to dismiss the idea so easily.

A sly smirk danced the corner of his mouth up as the young superhero languidly stood up and stretched his arms above his head stretching and showing off his assets. It wasn't until he purposefully bent down to gather up the blanket and show off his back end, that he heard a very faint 'Eep' sound from a nearby cluster of trees.

'Got her.' He thought triumphantly as he quickly turned towards the sound. Movement caught his eye as he spotted the already shrinking dot of red as she made a quick escape through the narrow, winding streets of the city below him. Before he could even pull his baton out to give chase, he had already lost sight of his partner.

With a resigned sigh, Chat decided to leave the picnic supplies… they could collect them later that night while on patrol. With a swoop of his stomach, he realized that by this evenings patrol, he would know who his Lady really was- they wouldn't have this large secret residing between them- he might even be brave enough to hold her hand…

With a jolt of adrenaline, the cat superhero let out a laugh of joy before taking off like a shot towards the city zoo- a place he had refused to visit since that one fateful battle- with a newfound bounce to his step. Only two more clues, she had said, only two more and he would know.

The zoo was busy. Not only had they gotten in a new white lion cub, but the resident elephants had just given birth to their first baby, so people were turning up in droves in the hot heat to see them. Chat took one small second to ogle at the baby elephant from the top of their enclosure before he sprinted off towards where he remembered the black panther to be housed.

The giant cat was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen it, but he was glad to see that she was securely locked into the cage that Alya's dad was happily tending to. A blip of red caught his attention from the top of the cage and Chat bounded over to it before easily picking the envelop up and pouncing his way into the largest tree that he could find.

Perhaps it was the long day that he's had or maybe it was being surrounded by all of these wild animals, but Adrien couldn't restrain himself from ripping open the paper with vigor- he was just too excited to keep everything in check and the spotted envelope took the brunt of his force at the moment. He tried to more carefully extract the pink lined paper before his eyes flew with ferocity over each word.

' _Dearest Chaton,_

 _I know this Akuma was hard on you- I can still your troubled eyes in my dreams as you forfeited our customary fist bump for a tight embrace- I knew that feeling well and I never meant to put you through that._

 _I couldn't imagine losing you just as I'm sure you couldn't imagine losing me. My hope is that from here on out, we can protect each other just as much in our civilian lives. We can be there for each other and we can chase away the nightmares that find their way into our dreams and we will have someone right there in battle to remind us not to make rash decisions. We will have someone to come back to each night… someone who cares if we live or die… someone to live_ for _._

 _Your last clue is hanging where Volpina once dangled 'you' as a treat to gain my miraculous._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Ladybug_

 _P.s. Words have always failed me too when it comes to you.'_

Adrien was trying not to get his hopes up, he really was… because what his Lady seemed to be suggesting was something that he had only dreamed of up to this point. He had been yearning for her for so long, that he wasn't sure what they would actually do once everything was out in the open, but her words- her words written plainly in front of his eyes- hinted about a life shared… and he was trying not to get his hopes up, but they have been mounting all day and he just really needs to see her.

Without a second thought, he stuffed the paper into his protected pocket and rushed to the top of the Eiffel Tower- one more clue and he would find her- one more and he could finally tell her how much he loves her.

The wind whipped at his face as his pole extended upwards as quickly as he could manage. The envelop was waving in the wind like a flag, surrendering all of his hopes and dreams between carefully sealed words. Adrien's hands shook as he hesitantly reached out to grasp the thin strips of paper as he perched balancing on the top of his weapon.

He could do this. It was one last letter and he would find her. All of the clues she had been leaving throughout the day filtered through his mind. They all pointed to one person, but his brain was refusing to let him in on the secret despite how much his heart was already jumping around for joy.

One last letter. One last clue. One last breath before opening it.

' _Dearest Adrien,_

 _I have loved you since the second time we met. Although we didn't start off on the right foot, we gave each other a second chance and I have never looked back. It has always been you. When Volpina was dangling your illusion off the side of this tower, my heart broke with fear and I was willing to give up my miraculous to save your life… Now that I know you've been my partner since the beginning, I somehow love you more._

 _I never thought that the human heart could love someone so much, but every single moment that I spend with you just proves me wrong._

 _Come find me at our typical hangout below- I'm waiting for you._

 _With all of my love'_

Adrien couldn't breathe- not fully at least. The air had been sucked from his lungs only to be replaced with the warm glow seeping from his heart. She loved him. Ladybug _loved_ him.

He needed to see her, he needed that reassurance that this wasn't all a dream, and he needed that nagging sensation of being _just_ out of reach of her identity to disappear.

With movement that were even too fast for him to comprehend, Chat retracted his baton before gracefully jumping off onto their favorite hangout. Countless nights of patrols, laughs, banter, exhausted sighs, and comforting companionship flooded through his senses while he sought her out. Movement in the shadows caught his gaze and he hesitantly called out to her.

"Ladybug?" He voice sounded weak in his own ears- soft, begging for solace. Her figure moved with grace despite the uncharacteristically shy posture that she held. Her hand was ghosting over a support beam as though she were afraid of falling and her other arm was twisted in front of her body so as best to protect herself, but her eyes- her eyes were boring into his own, a small smile crept its way across her features as she took in his undoubtedly pleading expression. "Please…" He whined low in his throat.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours Chaton." Her sly smirk drove his heart into over drive as Chat stumbled forward, calling off his transformation as he went, he was sure his expression was pathetically lovesick as he heard her whisper to her Kwami and saw the pink light flash over her features. His eyes shut of their own volition against the bright light and he had to remind himself to breathe before he was able to open them again.

There before him was the only other person missing from his class and his heart did summersaults as he gazed upon the gentle features of a girl that he knew so well: she was one of his best friends, her favorite color was pink, she babysat in her free time… her family owned his favorite bakery, she was more than fashionable with just as much creativity as her counterpart, and she was always running late. Had she ever learned to speak her mother's native language?

"Marinette." Adrien could hear her name drift from his lips, dripping with every emotion he was feeling. His heart sang her name in a gentle rhythm as he watched pink dust across the bridge of her nose. She nodded slightly and he was lost. Without permission, his legs closed the distance between them, his arms wrapped around her, and he held her tightly as he danced them around in circles.

A laugh ripped itself from his throat, full of glee and wonder, and he only increased his spinning as her own giggle joined in with him. This was her- she had been so close this entire time- and knowing that his Lady was Marinette definitely only made him feel that much stronger.

His movements slowed and he gazed into the beautiful blue of her eyes before bending down to secure his lips overtop of her own. He could taste to small squeak of surprise that she let out before her own lips began to move against his. This was perfect. She was perfect. Adrien broke the kiss before he lost all of his nerve and bent down to rest his forehead against her own. His eyes slipped shut as he sent up a silent prayer, hoping that this wasn't a dream, before he let loose the words he had been dying to say ever since that first day of becoming Chat Noir.

"I love you."


End file.
